After the Worst Gone
by shippo24
Summary: Summary: . "Kau, sama saja seperti orang-orang gila di rumah ini. Aku sudah bersumpah untuk membunuh titan terakhir dengan tanganku sendiri. Dan aku yakin aku belum melakukannya! Kalian semua membangun sebuah delusi dalam pikiran! Kalian, manusia-manusia putus asa yang berusaha membuat cerita buruk ini terlihat seolah-olah sudah berakhir. "


Summary: . "Kau, sama saja seperti orang-orang gila di rumah ini. Aku sudah bersumpah untuk membunuh titan terakhir dengan tanganku sendiri. _Dan aku yakin aku belum melakukannya_! Kalian semua membangun sebuah delusi dalam pikiran! Kalian, manusia-manusia putus asa yang berusaha membuat cerita buruk ini terlihat seolah-olah sudah berakhir. "

Setelah sebuah mimpi buruk berakhir, benarkah semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik? Bagaimana kalau ternyata kau sudah terlalu nyaman dengan mimpi buruk itu, sehingga yang muncul adalah perasaan carut-marut ketika keadaan kembali normal? Mampukah kau bertahan? Sebuah dialog antara Levi dan Hanji ketika seluruh titan telah berhasil mereka basmi. ONESHOT. Cast: Rivaille, Hanji Zoe, Sasha Brauss, Irvin Smith. Rating: T. Genre: angst, hurt/comfort

Oo0000ooo0o0o0o

**After the Worst Gone...**

**SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN/ ATTACK ON TITAN © HAJIME ISAYAMA**

**Disclaimer: All of the properties belong to the respective author.**

**.**

Wanita berkacamata tebal itu menghela napas dan mengetuk pintu didepannya, tiga kali. Seperti biasa, tidak ada jawaban dari dalam ruangan. Hanya suara kursi bergeser dan langkah tegap seseorang yang berjalan hilir mudik didalam, menandakan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Hanji menganggap isyarat-isyarat itu sebagai jawaban. Ya, dia boleh memasuki ruangan...

Dengan pelan Hanji memutar kenop pintu lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke salah satu sudut ruangan, sosok yang dia cari itu menghadap lurus ke jendela yang disekat oleh jeruji. Mata Hanji beradu dengan si pemilik iris mata abu-abu yang memicing. Laki-laki itu mengalihkan pandangannya, menghela napas dan mengetuk-ngetuk ujung meja dengan tidak sabar. Tubuhnya yang kecil dibalut piyama bergaris vertikal putih dan biru tua, kulitnya pucat dan wajahnya masam, namun aura pemimpin yang dipancarkannya tidak surut sedikit pun, cukup untuk membuat seorang Hanji yang kadang bertindak diluar batas menjadi sopan dan lembut, terutama saat keadaannya seperti ini...

"Selamat pagi, heichou... apa kabarmu hari ini?" Hanji duduk diatas meja kayu bercat cokelat bata, membuka pembicaraan. Dia meletakkan blazer coklatnya di sandaran kursi, terlihat anggun dengan kemeja berwarna soft pink dan rok kerja berwarna hitam. Gaya pakaian yang berbanding terbalik dengan seragam scouting legion pasti membuat heichounya itu kaget setengah mati, _seandainya laki-laki itu sedang dalam kondisi yang baik_...

"Kabarku buruk..." Rivaille menghela napas dan masih menatap tajam, "Tempat ini sudah rusak dan membusuk. Kau tahu bukan? Kau tidak akan pernah mendengar kabar baik disini. Selain berita kematian teman-temanmu setiap harinya..."

Hanji menatap iba, tangannya menuangkan teh hangat ke cangkir kesayangan Rivaille, lalu tersenyum dan menepuk bahu pemimpinnya itu, "Duduklah dulu, kita bisa mengobrol... mungkin kau akan merasa lebih baik..." dia membujuk sabar. Rivaille menatap dengan pandangan sangsi, namun tak urung dia menurut, duduk di kursi kayu di hadapan Hanji dan meneguk teh hangatnya.

"Orang-orang disini mulai kehilangan kewarasan mereka. Aku muak dengan mereka semua. Diluar sana teman-temanku sedang bertarung melawan titan, namun mereka justru memenjarakan aku disini. Seragam dan senjataku semuanya mereka sita... Mana mungkin aku bisa merasa lebih baik?" Rivaille menggerutu dan menatap Hanji dengan pandangan penuh amarah.

Hanji menumpukan kedua tangannya ke dagu, berusaha menyerap kemarahan di mata laki-laki berwajah masam itu semampu dirinya. Wanita berkacamata itu menghela napas dan berkata pelan, "Heichou... perang sudah berakhir. Kita sudah bebas sekarang..."

"OMONG KOSONG!" Levi menggebrak meja dan menatap Hanji tajam. Kali ini yang terdengar adalah suara kekecewaan dan ketidakpercayaan yang luar biasa dalam. "Kau, sama saja seperti orang-orang gila di rumah ini. Aku sudah bersumpah untuk membunuh titan terakhir dengan tanganku sendiri. _Dan aku yakin aku belum melakukannya_! Kalian semua membangun sebuah delusi dalam pikiran! Kalian, manusia-manusia putus asa yang berusaha membuat cerita buruk ini terlihat seolah-olah sudah berakhir. MEMUAKKAN!"

"Heichou! Heichou, tenanglah..." Hanji menahan kedua bahu Rivaille, membujuknya untuk duduk lagi. Rivaille mengendalikan nafasnya yang terengah-engah, menahan amarah. Giginya menggeretak, bahunya tegang, dia memukul meja satu kali lagi dan membuang napas dengan berat. Laki-laki itu tertunduk lemas, membiarkan tangan Hanji tetap menahan bahunya. Tangan itu harum, dengan aroma cinnamon yang menenangkan. Rivaille memejamkan mata, menikmati usapan tangan itu di bahunya.

'_Mahluk yang tampan..._' Hanji menahan ekspresinya agar tidak bersemu merah saat pikirannya mengucapkan kata itu. Usapan tangannya terasa canggung, ah... tentu saja. Belasan tahun dia memegang 3DMG, tali kekang kuda, dan membantai mahluk-mahluk mengerikan. Belasan tahun juga mereka bertarung bersama, namun baru kali ini dia memberanikan diri menyentuh partner kerjanya itu dengan afeksi sekuat ini.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka... orang-orang menganggapku hanya seonggok sampah, dan mereka mengasingkanku disini..." Rivaille berkata dengan gemetar, tiba-tiba butiran kristal menetes di kedua matanya yang gelap, meluncur turun membasahi punggung tangan Hanji yang terbuka. "Mereka tidak membutuhkan seorang Corporal Rivaille. Aku sadar, aku sudah terlalu banyak melakukan kegagalan..." laki-laki itu terisak.

"Heichou... itu sama sekali tidak benar..." Hanji membalas cepat.

"Aku gagal. Bahkan melindungi seorang gadis yang dititipkan oleh orangtuanya kepadaku pun aku gagal..." laki-laki itu melolong penuh depresi, menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan dan menangis makin keras. "Bahkan mengingat namanya pun aku tidak sanggup... Gadis berambut kemerahan itu..."

"_Namanya Petra_..." Hanji berbisik pelan, mengingatkan Rivaille. Sebuah perasaan tertusuk yang kasat mata menelusupi pikirannya. Laki-laki itu tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaan kehilangannya. Dia hanya memberikan penghormatan secukupnya pada Petra, sama seperti ksatria-ksatria lain yang meninggal pada pertempuran. Namun sekarang semuanya sudah jelas, Rivaille menaruh Petra didalam folder spesial. Walaupun laci pikirannya sedang berantakan, alam bawah sadarnya berusaha mengais-ngais memori yang semampunya dia raih...

"Ah, ya... Petra..." Rivaille mengusap air matanya dan kembali memasang wajah acuh tak acuh, "Aku punya teman-teman seperjuangan yang sangat bisa diandalkan. Tapi sekarang, kemana mereka semua? Mengecewakan..."

"Kami berhenti berjuang karena apa yang kami perjuangkan sudah berhasil diraih..." Hanji menarik tangannya dari bahu Rivaille, "Saat ini, kami berjuang untuk hidup kami masing-masing, heichou. Kau juga harus mencoba melakukannya... Cobalah untuk menerima kenyataan..."

"KENYATAAN APA?! Kenyataan kalau semua orang yang aku percaya sudah mati ditelan mahluk ganas itu dan tempat ini adalah akhirat?" Rivaille menggila dan membanting meja didepannya. Menumpahkan gelas-gelas teh dan membuat kekacauan di lantai ruangan. Hanji menangkap lengan Rivaille dengan sigap, menyuntikkan cairan penenang ke pembuluh darah dan menyaksikan laki-laki itu perlahan melemah. Dia terisak-isak lagi dan ambruk diatas kursinya. Hanji merasakan hatinya disayat-sayat melihat kejadian di hadapannya.

Heichou yang kuat dan cerdas...

Rivaille _nya_ yang pemberani dan tenang itu... kini mengalami gangguan mental.

Hanji memejamkan mata dan mengingat-ingat runtutan kejadian ini didalam pikirannya...

.

.

.

_Hari yang dingin dan bersalju, 4 tahun yang lalu..._

_Kacau. Seluruh pasukan Scouting Legion yang tersisa memasang wajah panik dan tidak tenang. Lingkaran gelap berwarna hitam dibawah mata mereka, menunjukkan betapa pikiran mereka sudah tertekan sampai di batas yang sulit untuk dikendalikan. Tulang mereka terasa remuk, berjuang antara kelelahan dan melawan rasa dingin yang menggigit. Mereka sudah berjalan, entah sejauh apa, sampai pada sebuah pegunungan salju yang berisi monster-monster dari neraka itu. Tujuan mereka sudah jelas. Menghabiskan seluruh titan yang ada di dunia. Dan ini adalah tempat terakhir, tempat dimana titan terakhir dikabarkan muncul._

_Mengalahkan Final boss tidak akan pernah mudah. Semakin banyak pejuang yang tumbang, sekarat, mengalami patah tulang dan menderita radang dingin. Performa 3DMG benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan di tempat sedingin ini. Seorang pejuang sayap kebebasan sekelas Rivaille pun tersuruk-suruk, bibirnya membiru dan tangannya bergetar hebat melawan hembusan udara dingin. Hanji merasakan pandangannya mulai memburam saat terakhir kali dia melihat Rivaille melemparkan kait 3DMGnya kearah titan setinggi 8 meter, berusaha bermanuver dengan kelincahannya, disusul Mikasa dan Eren, dua rookie yang cemerlang..._

"_Yang berhasil membantai titan terakhir adalah Eren Jaeger, si anak dengan kemampuan aneh itu..." itulah hal yang diucapkan Irvin Smith saat Hanji membuka mata, di ruangan yang hangat, tempat dimana para pejuang yang tersisa mendapatkan pengobatan untuk luka-luka mereka._

"_Lalu bagaimana dengan Heichou?"_

"_Dia belum sadarkan diri sampai sekarang. Kepalanya mengalami pendarahan hebat, sepertinya 3DMGnya mengalami disfungsi saat dia melakukan serangan terakhir dan dia terjatuh tanpa pengaman apapun. Suatu keajaiban dia bisa selamat..." Irvin menghela napas dengan berat._

_._

_._

"Heichou... perjuangan kita melawan titan sudah selesai..." Hanji berbisik lembut, "Meskipun kau tidak berhasil membantai titan terakhir, kau tetap pahlawan kami semua..."

Rivaille menatap dengan pandangan kosong. Berusaha berjuang melawan rasa kantuk yang disebabkan oleh obat penenang yang mengalir di tubuhnya. "Aku takut..." Rivaille merintih lemah, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Satu-satunya tujuan hidupku adalah membantai para titan. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini semua berakhir? Aku tidak mempercayainya... tapi... uhm... mungkin... aku harus mulai bertanya, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Hiduplah seperti orang normal, heichou... pelajari hal baru, dan... membangun keluarga, mungkin?" Hanji menggigit bibirnya sendiri dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, "Kembali ke kehidupan nyata setelah apa yang kita alami adalah hal yang sulit, tapi aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya... bergegaslah! Waktu tidak akan bisa diputar ulang. Kau bukan orang biasa. Kau corporal Rivaille..."

Suasana berubah hening.

Hanji melirik jam tangannya yang berdetik pelan. Waktu kunjungannya habis.

"Aku pamit dulu..." wanita itu berdiri dari kursinya, terhenyak ketika tiba-tiba tangan hangat milik Rivaille meraih tangannya, menahannya untuk melangkah keluar ruangan. Jantungnya serasa hampir meledak, detakannya diluar batas kewajaran, tak ayal wajahnya memerah saat laki-laki itu berdiri di hadapannya dan mencium tangan beraroma cinnamon milik si wanita, "Siapa namamu?"

"Ha... Hanji Zoe..." jawaban itu terdengar pelan. Menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam dari si pemilik suara. Kekecewaan karena laki-laki yang dia cintai sekian lama, sama sekali tidak menyediakan sebuah laci spesial di pikirannya yang carut marut. Tidak ada memori yang tersisa soal Hanji Zoe di pikiran Rivaille, sang penderita obsesif kompulsif yang terpaksa harus diisolasi di ruangan ini. Sudah 4 tahun dia menemui sang heichou setiap hari, menemaninya mengobrol, namun selalu berakhir dengan pertanyaan yang sama: 'Siapa namamu?"

"Hanji..." Rivaille bergumam dan tersenyum, "Besok, kau bisa kesini lagi? Menyenangkan berbicara denganmu. Kau benar, aku harus mulai memikirkan apa yang akan aku lakukan _kalau _titan-titan itu benar-benar sudah musnah..."

'Sudah. Heichou. Itu sudah terjadi...'

.

.

Hanji menahan diri untuk tidak mendebat. Wanita itu hanya bisa mengangguk, membalas senyuman jarang Rivaille dengan senyuman getir. Dia membalik badan dan menutup pintunya. Kecupan hangat Rivaille di tangannya terasa membekas, menimbulkan perasaan yang selama ini mati-matian dia tutupi dan berusaha dia hilangkan. Kenapa? Kenapa laki-laki itu melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya jadi terasa rapuh lagi pagi ini? Hati Hanji terasa terbelah. Entah sudah berapa kali Rivaille membuat hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik. Semua ucapan-ucapan yang Hanji lontarkan ke laki-laki itu selama jam kunjungan, semata-mata adalah ucapan yang seharusnya dia telan sendiri. Air matanya menetes turun, namun dia segera mengusapnya saat seorang perawat berbaju putih mendekatinya dengan ceria.

"Ah, dokter Hanji! Kunjungan rutin ya... bagaimana keadaan Heichou?" Sasha menyapa cepat.

"Dia menunjukkan kemajuan... dia mengingat Petra hari ini..." Hanji tersenyum dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang bergeser. Empat tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Bocah-bocah yang dulu ikut berjuang bersamanya, sekarang sudah menjadi manusia-manusia dewasa dengan berbagai macam profesi. Menjalani hidup normal, berusaha mengobati trauma dan luka di memori mereka masing-masing. Sasha bekerja sebagai perawat. Sedangkan Armin dan Mikasa, dua bocah cerdas itu, menjadi dokter. Bergantian dengan dirinya menjalankan tugas di rumah sakit kecil ini. Eren, si pahlawan, menjadi petinggi militer dan sibuk mengurusi pertahanan negara.

"Begitu ya..." Sasha mencatat di buku pasien dan mengangguk-angguk, "Baiklah. Mau ke kantin? Aku ingin mendengar ceritamu..."

"Hm, cerita apa?"

"Aaah... sebagai pengantin baru, kau pasti punya banyak cerita khan? Aku bisa melihat, Irvin-san adalah laki-laki yang romantis..."

"Aah... soal kehidupan cintaku dengan Irvin?" Hanji mengerlingkan matanya dan menepuk kepala Sasha, "ITU RA-HA-SIA orang dewasa! Kau hanya ingin ditraktir makanan khan? Ayo..."

"YAAAAAY!"

.

.

Bagaimanapun juga, Hanji adalah seorang wanita. Dia membutuhkan sebuah sandaran saat kakinya terasa mulai lelah untuk kembali ke kehidupan normal. Melepaskan diri dari bayang-bayang potongan tubuh titan yang dia koleksi, mulai memikirkan betapa keluarganya mendesaknya mencari seorang suami. Dan Irvin Smith lah yang muncul saat itu. Memanjakannya dengan rayuan-rayuan yang membuat wanita manapun akan mabuk kepayang. Walau terkadang, uhm... bukan terkadang... melainkan selalu... selalu muncul wajah Rivaille dalam imajinasi liarnya... Saat Irvin mencumbunya, menggodanya, menyelimutinya dengan perasaan cinta. Hanji tahu dia bodoh. Dia terjebak dalam sebuah perasaan cinta mendalam yang hanya dibalas dengan ucapan 'siapa namamu?' setiap paginya... tapi... bukankah memang banyak hal didunia ini yang sering tidak berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan kita?

.

.

_Kembali ke kehidupan nyata setelah apa yang kita alami adalah hal yang sulit, tapi aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya... bergegaslah! Waktu tidak akan bisa diputar ulang..._

_Bangun dari mimpi buruk adalah hal yang melegakan sekaligus menyeramkan, ketika kau menyadari, ternyata kehidupan yang nyata tidak jauh berbeda..._

_Kau pikir hanya dirimu yang sakit? TIDAK. KITA SEMUA SAMA._

_0000=========0000===============0000====0000_

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

Fanfic kedua di fandom SnK, hohohoho...

Berusaha bikin sesuatu yang nyesek, entah berhasil atau tidak. Niatnya mau dibuat ikut challenge.

Kayaknya kurang nyesek sih, aku sendiri merasa ada _hole_, tapi entah dimana. Itulah sebabnya concrit sangat dibutuhkan #modus. Cukup menyenangkan nulis cerita after-chaosnya para chara SnK ini. LeviHan adalah _salah satu_ OTP ku di SnK, yang lain siapa? Hihi... kasih tau nggak yaa~ #nggak!

Yang jelas aku suka banget menggambarkan Levi sebagai seseorang yang psycho, dingin, bahkan... ya, seperti yang terjadi di fic ini, dia menderita gangguan mental. Di fic ku sebelumnya (The Unspoken Feeling), dia digambarkan sebagai seorang necrophilia. Mohon maaf buat fans2 Levi yang kurang ekspresi dinginnya itu menarik sekali untuk dieksplor~

- Kamar tidur, 16.02.2014, 23.59 WIB-


End file.
